Unpulled strings
by AsuraKokomuri
Summary: The Akatsuki has accomplished their goal, and all that stands in their way are the sages. And their new member maybe their only chance.


_"My first Fanfiction. I have included my own custom Character. Please enjoy."_

Obito watched the Leaf scatter apart. Flames blazed as he looked at his home. Tattered and ripped apart by what he thought was a tailed beast. Heat washed over him as he stared at the torn and devastated village. He had not known that someone knew of his plans and wanted to help him. He gazed over the easterly bluff as a harsh wind carried the scent of blood so heavily it was almost as if wind itself was dying. He contemplated the options that he had left as he trekked toward the Forest of Dead Trees. The birds did not sing, for it was too dangerous.

He whispered to himself as he braced the heat. "Damn. I knew it was dangerous to do this.".

Obito looked upon a small pond that was alone and growing moss in the cracks of the bank. He was reminded of himself by this pond, alone and abandoned. He filled his flask with the cool and sweet water as he wavered his hand to filter the moss. He had drank from this pond many times after he had gone rogue. After deciding where to go, he trekked further south into the Forest of Silence. The old trees seemed to be weeping as their branches wilted from a lack of water. Just as his love once wilted from lack of acceptance and forgiveness because the loss of a friend. After a long trek, he rested under a oak tree. The tree was several hundred years old and carried pests, but Obito did not care.

He muttered as droplets of cool water hit his sweaty and rank body from the trees. "This wasn't what I wanted...".

He paused as he looked at himself in a puddle of rain. Thinking hard and long about had happened.

He spoke to himself again. "I only wanted to right the wrong... but I was in the wrong..."

He trekked west into the Lightning desert after resting and deciding his path. The desert seemed so calm that is was as if the desert was dormant as he had been in the Forest of Silence.

A deafening sound could be heard from the Village. As far away as Obito was, it was as if he was right next to it. "That sounds like...". Obito realised his worst fears as he watched a large dome of light spread from the direction the village and hit him with a blast of heat. He fell to his knee and began to sob as he gripped the ground as if he was in pain. He knew what had happened.

He glanced towards a figure whom was trekking towards him at a fair pace. The ambiguous figure seemed to make the air vibrate with heat as it walked. Their midnight black leather pants and tail overcoat gleamed with polish as heavy iron heel boots made dust fly out from all directions. Obito yelled at this ambiguous figure.

"Get away!".

The person stopped close enough that Obito could make out details. Their face was mostly covered by bandages. But their eyes were full with a scar over the left eye. And much like his own, had a resenting look that suggested a harsh and unforgiving past. But their eyes had no Jutsu. But were indeed a dark purple. Not dark like the Rinnegan, but not light like his coat. Just a plain purple. Their hair was so unkempt and uncut to the point that is was down to their waist. But the strangest thing was that it was light pink and had a natural gloss. Their coat drape open to reveal a dark purple vest that had too many stitches to look like a Genin vest or a Chunin vest. The figure mumbled as they spoke in a rough tone that suggested it was a man.

"What are you doing out here, little scamp?".

Obito hissed at him. "What's it to you, Barbie?".

The wind picked up and sent the smell of blood and ash in the air like a wall of death. The sand whipped its tail into a dust devil. Obito glared at him with a intensity of hate. And the man glared back with a rough indifference rougher than the harsh desert sands. His ankles blistered and sore, Obito did not believe the sand helped.

The stranger chuckled as he spoke. "So you got guts. I like that. But I don't your attitude.".

Obito sat and pulled a bandage from his ninja pack and wrapped his blistered feet as he spoke. "And I don't like yours either.".

He laughed and slapped his leg when Obito spoke. "You think I care what you think? This is my desert. And the only reason I haven't killed you was because I don't have a reason to, so don't give me one.".

The man pulled at cigarette and lit it as he spoke again. "What's your name, scamp?".

Obito shouted as he stood up and stomped his foot. "Don't call me scamp!".

The stranger shrugged and puffed his cigarette. "Then what's your name? The sooner I know your name, the sooner I'll stop calling you scamp, scamp.".

Obito relaxed and sat as he replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Obito Uchiha. And who are you exactly?".

The man stood near Obito, his broad body blocked the sun and made Obito realise how large he truly was as he spoke calmly. "My name is Asura Kokomuri. But please call me Agger.".

Obito stood, walking toward him slowly and steadily as he tread over the sands of the desert. The smell of blood still floated in the air like a cloud of death as Obito contemplated the options that he had left. This man had shown up and the village gone. It looked like Obito had one choice left.

"Would you like to join the Akatsuki? I don't know your level of strength, but I have little choice here."

Agger shrugged and puffed a ring of smoke as he spoke. "I guess. I ain't got nothing better to do."

(Some time later)

Obito slammed his fist on the door of the Hideout and shouted for them to open. After several seconds the old and worn door creaked open and the smell of stagnant water rushed out and filled the air like a frantic beast trying to get away. Deidara yawned as he motion for him to enter. The sun had not risen, but the meeting proceeded anyway.

Obito screamed crossed the Hideout. "Anyone who doesn't attend the meeting in five minutes will be sterilized."

The base filled with crashing and banging as the members tripped over each other trying to reach the room. Itachi stepped on their heads as he quietly entered the room, leaning in the corner. Soon everyone had settled in and wondered what the spontaneous meeting was for.

Obito clapped his hands. "As you may not know, we have a new member! Since we lost Sasori in the lumber mill... incident. We have to replace him. The new member who is replacing Sasori should be outside choosing his weapon as we speak."

They all leaned toward the window to see his weapons of choice. Agger held a long and heavy claymore in his left hand. And in his right was a fairly large chained sickle. He turned toward the training log that was too far away for the sword and chunked the ball of the chained sickle at it. The air swished at it wrapped around it. The log jerked as particles of bark shot from under the chain.

Agger smiled. "Got it!"

He jerked back and yanked the log to the left. As it came closer his kicked it and split it in two vertically, but then swung the sword and split it into four as the sound of breaking wood cracked through the area. He laid the sword on his shoulder and smirked. The sickle dangled and clanked with every move he made as he nodded towards Obito.

He shout towards the meeting room. "I want these weapons."

Obito quickly nodded and resumed the meeting.

Tobi laughed. "He's darn strong with those things!"

Deidara smirked and spoke. "Yeah. But he can't to my art!"

Hidan chuckled as Kakuzu murmured. "Says the Barbie."

Deidara slammed his fist on the table and glared at Kakuzu. Kisame intervened with no fear. "Now, now. No need to waste our energy on petty fights. That's what killed too many empires to count."

Deidara backed off and nodded as Kakuzu leaned back in his chair when they both spoke at once. "Good point."

Agger opened the simple oak door of the large meeting room. The hard wood floor creaked from his weight as he stepped in. Obito motioned him quickly and began to speak.

"This, is Agger. He is Sasori's replacement and the newest member to the Akatsuki. If you can't treat him well, you'll wind up like that log. And some of my new regulations are easy, so here they are in list form.

1. All members must wear required cloaks during meeting unless it is damaged.

2. No member will take any funds from the bank."

Kakuzu cursed under his breath.

"3. No one will force a war with a village.

4. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY is to leak information, if so, they will be withdrawn and punished accordingly."

Itachi sighed.

"And my last and most unforgiving regulation. No living soul is to argue with Pein, me, or our leader."

Hidan laughed and ranted loudly with pride.

"I can't die!"

Agger shrugged and replied to Hidan calmly.

"Then why did you lose to a emo ass substitute of Einstein?"

Obito stood and waved his hand to signal the end of the meeting. After everyone had turned back to their quarters, Obito spoke with Pein.

"You had no right to enter a new member..."

Obito hung his head in fear and replied.

"But I..."

His voice wavered in fear.

"But I felt something about him... And after seeing what he did with those weapons..."

Pein stood and looked out the rain spotted window.

"You made a good judgement though. I will not punish you. Consider it God's mercy."

Obito hung his head even lower as Pein walked out of the room, leaving him in the dark room alone and terrified. His breath grew short as he pant with fear, the ever looming terror in Pein's gaze that struck him had pierced his emotional walls. The days of his internal peace...

"I hate... how he does... that!"

Obito glance over his shoulder knowing his days of self peace were over.

(The next day)

Agger walked sluggishly through the Forest of Death with his new partners, Kakuzu and Hidan. The birds tweeted with life as rays of warm and loving sun broke the darkness of the Forest, quiet contradicting to the name Forest of Death. He glance at the two as they fought and argued of the subject of Jashin until Agger spoke, trying not to start a fight.

"I have to agree with both of you!"

Hidan cocked his head as Kakuzu murmured under his breath.

"We don't know, except for Hidan, if Jashin IS real. And we may never know. But if we do find out, it's probably true. Because greed in it self, Kakuzu, is a God."

Hidan laughed and spoke so loudly he was screaming.

"How do ya like that, Kakuzu? The newbie has a grip on things already! And, Hell! He's probably right! But I still think your a dick! And since "cock"azu over there can't understand that, I'll teach you the Way of Jashin! Whadda ya say?

Agger place his large bandaged hand on his chin and began thinking.

_"Immortality... power... no death... he seriously offered this?"_

He saw the possibility of it being too dangerous.

Agger shook his head. "No can do, Dingo."

(Back at the Hideout)

Pein sat in a secret chamber of the Hideout. The floors blue-green and almost like mirrors. Red Collums jut from the floor to the ceiling with Chinese and Japanese ornamental carvings on the bottom and top. The air was stagnant and still with a heavy dread that complimented the black iron buffet table in front of Pein. A crossed from him sat Madara as they planned the next major move for the Akatsuki. Madara spoke in a bone chilling tone.

"That child... Agger was it? I haven't seen his bloodline in a long, long time..."

Pein seemed confused as he replied.

"What do you mean, Madara?"

Madara placed his elbows on the table and crossed his hands together as he leaned forward.

"I mean, he may be the best shot we have against who ever ruined our plans."

Pein's eyes lit up as he understood the meeting was over and the plan was made clear. As he exited he turned to Madara.

"His family blood... do they have power?"

Madara smiled at his walked away.

"Even more than the all Visual Kekkei Genkai combined."

"Any ideas for Chapter 2? Share them and I'll consider them!"


End file.
